


More Beautiful Than The Sunset

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, boyf riends - Freeform, just some pure fluff for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: The boyfs have some sleepy cuddles at the end of a date at the park





	More Beautiful Than The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just felt like writing some soft and pure boyf riend's content so heere you go

“Hey Jer-Bear?” Michael spoke, breaking the comfortable silence the two teens had been cuddling in. They had been laying down on a blanket layed down on the grass in a nearly deserted park, watching the sunset and just enjoying this calm moment at the end of a picnic date at said park.

“Yeah?” Jeremy, who was lying comfortably on top of Michael, responded quietly, tilting his head a little to look up at him. Michael had one hand lightly stroking the brown curls of his hair, and the other resting around his waist as they cuddled.

The taller boy smiled down at his boyfriend, admiring the freckles and acne that dotted the pale skin of his face, and how beautiful he looked in the soft golden light from the sunset. “I love you.” 

The pale boy chuckled softly and Michael could see a bit of a blush creeping up on his freckled cheeks. “I love you too Micha.” Jeremy moved up a bit in his boyfriend’s arms to press a sweet kiss to his lips, enjoying the warmth of his presence.

The two stayed there for a while, just cuddling and sharing sweet kisses every few minutes. They didn’t talk much, each just content and happy within the other’s arms. Basking in each other’s love and comfort as the dim light faded as the sun set, leaving them in near complete darkness as the few other people at the park slowly left. They didn’t really notice though, too caught up in each other’s presence.

When Jeremy had almost fallen asleep in him, Michael decided they should probably get going. He tried to sit up, but his boyfriend refused and seemed determined to stay put.

“Come on Jer” He chuckled as he tried to nudge the sleepy boy off of him, but he just shook his head and mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear since it was muffled by his sweatshirt, holding on tighter to Michael. “Jer, we gotta go, wouldn’t you rather sleep at home?”

Jeremy groaned something that sounded vaguely like “fine” and slowly rolled off him, still not getting up though.

Michael gave him a quick kiss before packing up the stuff they had brought with them until all that was left was the blanket Jeremy was now falling asleep on. 

“Jeremy get up” he only received a tired groan in response. “If you don’t get up I guess I’ll just have to take the blanket out from under you-” he teased, reaching down to grab the blanket, laughing a little at how quick Jeremy got up, not wanting to lay on the cold grass. 

Jeremy sleepily helped him fold up the blanket before they got into Michael’s PT Cruiser and started the short drive home. Once back at Jeremy’s place, they went up to his bedroom and stripped down to their boxers before sliding into bed, resuming the cuddling as they drifted peacefully off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
